Medications, supplements, and other nutrients play an important role in maintain health. Human error can result in overdose, forgetting to take a substance, usage of expired medications, and a variety of other problems. Additionally, dosage information may change as a patient reacts to a medication. Accordingly, there is a need for better devices for managing medications, supplements, and other nutrients.